The College Life
by ZMBE12
Summary: The Titans appear to have a pretty good life. They don't have to worry about working, studying or having to live. But what if one day, they couldn't be heroes anymore? They need to have a Plan B. In order for them to come back and get paid for fighting crime, they must attend a College, get a normal job, and live in an apartment. How will they possibly survive the College Life?
1. Just So You Know

**You all might be thinking 'Why are you starting so many stories?' Well, I'll tell you why…I am trying to occupy all my time to my stories.**

**I will continue to try and update all my stories, and it might take me longer to update certain stories. I love challenges. I want to balance all of these stories. I will, hopefully, update LIADW pretty soon…I just have a small case of writer's block…And I will update Temporary Babysitting soon too.**

**But here is my third story. It's a little different than the other ones, but you'll probably recognize a few characters of my own from the other stories.**

**Parings: Mainly Beast Boy and Raven, with Robin and Starfire…along with some others in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

XxX

The College Life

Chapter One: Just So You Know…

XxX

"Titans, I just got a call from the Mayor of Jump City, he is coming over to discuss some important matters to us," A nineteen year old boy wonder has just announced as he walks through the double doors of their Common Room.

The other Titans are busy doing other things in the Common Room. Nineteen year old, Raven, is busy in the kitchen brewing up a kettle of her famous herbal tea.

"Any reason as to why the Mayor is coming over, just before the holidays?" Raven asks as she takes her screeching kettle off of the stove.

A green twenty year old Beast Boy, who is busy playing one of his video games, says, "Maybe he's coming to talk about our Christmas bonuses."

"About time, he's over a week late. I know that we don't protect the city to earn money, but it sure does help out a lot here," A twenty-two year old, Cyborg, responds.

A nineteen year old alien slowly hovers over to her two year boyfriend, Robin, who is now sitting on one of the seats around some kitchen tables.

"When shall he arrive?" Starfire asks as she takes a seat beside Robin, who looking over at a newspaper article.

He shrugs, "He said soon. But he really didn't mention any bonuses."

"Well I hope that's why he is coming, our electricity bill has been getting higher and higher every month," Cyborg says as he continues to play the game that he is playing with Beast Boy.

"Friend Cyborg, you know that we do not expect payment out of saving the city," Starfire says to the robotic man.

"Well, if we don't get paid something, we won't have a proper place to live," Cyborg replies back to the red-headed alien.

"It was a lot easier when we were thirteen and fighting crime. They took care of paying for everything we needed. Now that we're 'grown adults', we have to pay for everything," Beast Boy says bitterly as he loses one of his lives on the video game. "Damn."

Raven carries a cup of tea over to the couch and sits on the arm of the couch, "I have no idea why you're complaining. Everyone has to pay for their own things eventually. That's the point of life. You should just be lucky that you have a great job that pays you pretty damn well."

Beast Boy turns his attention to Raven and then hears a crash on the screen. He throws down his controller in anger, "Damn it! Rae, you made me lose!"

"I didn't make you do anything," Raven says as she gently blows on her tea in attempt to cool it down.

Cyborg smiles in victory and turns off the game and turns his attention to the other titans, "Raven's right. We could all be working at multiple jobs just trying to pay for this place, and even then, we wouldn't have enough money to pay for the water, electricity, food and even necessities."

"I guess then we're all pretty lucky to have such an amazing city and job," Robin says.

"You can also thank the villains, because without them, we wouldn't have a reason to be here," Beast Boy says in good humor, while receiving a dull look from Raven.

"You sound like you just won an Oscar," Raven says in monotone while taking a sip from her tea.

"But, Beast Boy is not wrong. If we did not have any villains, then there would be no reason for us to be heroes," Starfire responds while receiving a few nods.

A couple of minutes of silence passed by until a ring came throughout the tower. Robin is the first to speak up, even though everyone already knew who it probably is.

"That's probably the Mayor, I'll bring him in here, try to be on you guy's best behavior…" Robin says mainly eyeing between Beast Boy and Raven.

Robin leaves the Common Room to only return about two minutes later with a short and sort of chubby man. He has on a pair of big, circular glasses, a pair of black slacks and a long-sleeve red plaid shirt and to finish it off, he has a nice pair of shiny black shoes and a tie. He is sort of bald on the top part of his head, but the sideburns are a mix between brown and gray hair.

"Mayor, it's always a pleasure having you here in our home," Robin says as he walks the Mayor to the couch.

Robin glares at Beast Boy and gestures him to get up and make room for the Mayor. The Mayor takes a seat on the couch and he looks like a generally friendly man.

"It's always nice to be in your home, and it's also great to see all of you young heroes. You all do so much for our city. You guys are all aware of how highly I think of all of you. You guys are basically like celebrities to our city," The Mayor says as he gets looks at every single one of the titans as he speaks to them all.

"It's our job to protect the city, Mayor," Cyborg says, "You want anything to drink or…"

The Mayor shakes his head, "Oh no, I'm good. Thank you Cyborg. I'm actually trying to go on this health kick."

Beast Boy raises an eyebrow, "Oh, but you're so skinny as it is."

Beast Boy receives a glare from Robin and a hard nudge from Raven.

The Mayor chuckles, "Beast Boy, I know that I'm a little hefty. You don't have to compliment me to make me feel better."

Beast Boy laughs in embarrassment and scratches behind his head.

"So…not to be rude, but why are you here?" Raven asks in monotone, while receiving a glare from Robin as well.

"Are you here to give us our additional money for protecting our city?" Starfire asks in curiosity.

Robin eyes go wide, which is kind of hard to tell because of his mask, "Starfire, you don't just ask questions like that. Excuse her Mayor, she just-"

Robin is silenced by the Mayor raising his hand and smiling kindly, but somewhat kind of sadly too. The Mayor sighs slightly, "Unfortunately, that is not the case as to why I'm here."

All the titans look at him in surprise.

"Then, could you tell us why you are here, still not trying to sound rude, but that's usually why you're here," Raven asks the Mayor, but this time, she did not receive a glare from Robin.

The Mayor doesn't speak for a second. He seems to be trying to find the right words to say. His silence worries Robin greatly.

"Is there something wrong, Mayor?" Robin asks in worry.

The Mayor shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "It's not exactly that there's something 'wrong', but something has been going on with the government and the city council. And even with some of the citizens of Jump City."

"Well what's up?" Cyborg asks in curiosity while watching the Mayor fidget in his seat.

The Mayor twiddles his stubby fingers together, "Well, it was an unfortunate thing when we had decided that you all were old enough to start receiving payment regularly for protecting our city. And it got a little more painful when we had decided that you all were old enough to start paying for your bills around the tower. I'm sure you've all have been keeping up with the news and about how terrible our economy is right now."

All the titans look at him like he had been speaking gibberish. The Mayor sighs, "I suppose you teens don't understand today's economics. I didn't expect Starfire to completely understand, just because this isn't her home planet and maybe not Raven, but I'm surprised that you men don't understand what has been going on."

"I sort of understand. I read the papers and magazines. And maybe sometimes I'll catch the news. I know that the economy is going down, but is it really that bad?" Robin defends and asks the Mayor just gives his an astonished look.

"Yes! It's been going downhill and it hasn't stopped or slowed down! Cyborg, you drive and fly your cars and ships and whatnot, but have you not stopped at noticed that the gas has went from two dollars to almost four dollars? I know that you don't use unleaded or unleaded premium. I know that you use diesel in your transportation vehicles and diesel is not cheap," The Mayor explains to the group, trying to get through to them.

Cyborg nods in understanding and agreement, "Yeah. I know. It's expensive to fill up. And I've noticed, but I guess I really didn't think too much into it."

The Mayor seems to be losing his patience slightly, "You all don't understand. And that is the problem that the city is noticing and now I'm starting to notice it as well."

"Notice what?" Robin asks while crossing his arms.

The Mayor scrunches his bushy eyebrows, "You all don't understand how lucky you are to have such a good job. That pays well, at that. Normal people have to have about three other jobs just to pay off their car payments and housing. I bet you all don't even understand or comprehend to young adults who are attending colleges that have to work, go to school and still hope for a decent paying job."

"Where are you going at with this?" Raven asks in a dull tone.

"This is strictly for all of your best interests. You guys will not 'always' be heroes. Things happen and can change. What if you lose your powers or something happens that puts you in the hospital? You can't fight to pay off your hospital bill. Everyone in the Council, and me included, agree that it would be in your best interest to attend the Jump City University." The Mayor says, while not looking at the Titans reaction.

A couple of seconds of silence go by until Beast Boy, of course, interrupts it.

"You want us to what?!"

The Mayor looks at all of them with a stern look, "You heard me quite clearly. You all must attend the University. It's a four year college here in the city. You all must understand that this will work out in the long run. Having uneducated heroes is just, not acceptable. And it all goes back to the fact that you will not always be heroes. And if anything does happen, then you all will have a plan B."

"College is expensive! How do you even expect us to pay for our house and college AND still protect the city?!" Cyborg asks in anxiety.

"Calm down, we have already arranged for everything. College is ENTIRELY paid for and I've talked to other heroes around here, who have already gone to college that I may add, and they've agreed to watch the city while you guys attend college. You all have your own apartment rooms. Starfire and Raven can live together and you other three guys can live together. The apartment is pretty decently sized and you would all be in the same apartment complex. It's located downtown by the Pizza restaurant and the movie theatre. You all will have to find out how to pay for the apartment yourselves. Since you will no longer be protecting the city, you won't be able to receive any payment from the city. But I think that's a fair trade, considering we are paying for the college, the classes and the books." The Mayor explains to the titans, who look way less than thrilled.

Once again, a long silence enters the room, but this time, Raven breaks it.

"So…do we just go looking like this? People will spot us out of the crowd, since you said we were like celebrities." Raven says while levitating her empty cup to the kitchen and carefully places it in the sink.

The Mayor smiles slightly, "I have that figured out already too. The lab has created accessories, which fit to your own individual style, and what they do is they change your physical appearances. I actually brought them along with me…just in case you would like to try them out. You just place them on them your body and they immediately change your appearance."

The titan's interest seems to almost grow just a little bit. Beast Boy's curiosity grew the most.

"Can you try it out on me?" Beast Boy asks slightly while looking almost…hopeful?

The Mayor smiles, "Of course. Now, they're all rings, which are to be placed on either hand on your ring finger. They are designed especially for you, so you won't be confused if you mix them up by accident," The Mayor explains as he digs into his pocket and pulls out five different rings. He decides to hand them all of the titans.

Beast Boy took his ring from the Mayor, he waits until everyone has their own individual ring in their hands. No one does anything with them just yet. Instead, they all just look between one another, kind of deciding who wants to go first.

Robin breaks the silence, "I have one last question. Its Christmas vacation right now, when would we need to enroll and do classes?"

"January is when you will enroll. The rest of this month gives you guys plenty of time to get jobs, books, and your things moved," The Mayor explains to them all.

Robin nods, "Alright, well, who wants to go first?"

No one says anything, until Cyborg volunteers, "I'll go, since I've already had my experience with these types of things."

Cyborg is about to slip on the ring until the Mayor interrupts him, "Another thing, you can't go by your regular superhero names. Outside of class, you can go by your normal names like 'Beast Boy' and 'Starfire', but at jobs and class and such, you will go by another name. These are the names that are already placed in the college. So you have to stick with them."

"So what's my name?" Cyborg says before he slips on his light blue and red ring.

"Your name is Victor Stone."

Cyborg nods and slips on the ring. Everyone watches in amazement as the transformation took place right in front of them. Cyborg's mechanical robot parts are replaced with dark brown skin and his mechanical red eye disappeared to match Cyborg's real one. The clothes that are on his body are a gray hoodie and gray sweatpants to match. He looks like a normal guy, just a buff one. Cyborg touches his hands together, to feel the skin and not the cold feel of metal.

"Dude…" Beast Boy says as he drifts off, "…Do you feel any different?"

Cyborg shakes his head, "Not at all, I can feel the skin, but underneath, I still feel pretty normal."

"This is glorious! My turn, my turn!" Starfire says as she smiles in excitement, "What is my earth name. Mr. Mayor?"

"Your name is Kori Anders."

Starfire's eyes turn all starry, "That is a pretty name! I shall slip my ring on now!"

Starfire slips on the purple on her slim finger and instantly she begins to change appearance. Her skin is no longer an orange color. It paled slightly to a slight tan. Her hair is still the same length except for the fact that she one side swept bang over her right eye. Her hair color changed slightly as well. Instead of it being a reddish pink color, it is now a normal copper/auburn color. She even had a couple of freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes are still the same, except that only her pupils are green and not her entire eye. Her outfit changed as well too. She is wearing a long-sleeved green and white v-neck sweater with a lighter green polo long-sleeve shirt underneath the sweater. She also had on a pair of camel color jeans with a tall pair of tan high heeled boots. She looks very stylish.

"Friends, how do I appear?" Starfire asks to her friends who are looking at her with wide eyes.

Raven even notices Beast Boy kind of checking her out. She just rolls her eyes.

"You look amazing, Star," Robin says as he really takes in the appearance of his girlfriend. He turns his attention back to the Mayor, "I want to go now. What is my name?"

"Dick Grayson, I used your real name, if that's okay?"

Robin rolls his eyes as he hears Cyborg and Beast Boy giggle like little school girls, "Yeah, that's fine."

Robin slides on his green, red and yellow ring, and just like before his appearance changes. His hair becomes a little longer and shaggier, it's still black though. His skin color didn't change. His uniform changed to a pair of dark denim jeans and black and blue sleeved baseball style shirt. His shoes had been replaced with a pair of blue and black name brand tennis shoes that matched his shirt. He had even gotten a single pair of studded diamond earrings in each ear, but that's not what shocked everyone. No one had ever seen Robin without his mask, but here he is right now, with no mask. Starfire has concluded that Robin has the prettiest eyes she has ever seen. They were a sapphire blue, so beautiful and full of life.

"Your eyes are most attracting, Robin. Why do you not let anyone see them?" Starfire asks Robin in confusion, while Robin just blushes.'

"I'm just so used to wearing my mask, kind of like Batman," Robin says while blushing furiously.

"And you are really appealing to look at, boyfriend Robin," Starfire says while also having a blush appear on her freckled cheeks.

"Okay, blah, blah, blah. I wanna go now! What's my name?" Beast Boy asks in excitement.

"I used your original name as well. Your name is Garfield Logan," The Mayor explains while receiving a 'are you kidding me' type glance from Beast Boy.

"Heh…Garfield…" Raven laughs slightly, while receiving a glare from Beast Boy.

"I can't wait to hear your name," Beast Boy mutters quietly to himself as he slips on his purple and green colored ring.

Beast Boy's skin and hair color changed drastically. His skin is a really pretty golden tan color and his hair is pretty long and shaggy. It had turned to a sandy blonde color as well. His ears are no longer pointy and his lone fang had disappeared from his smile. He even got a few freckles on his cheeks. His eyes are still a pretty emerald green color. He almost looks like a surfer from California. He is gorgeous. His clothing had changed as well. He is wearing a white v-neck t-shirt underneath a hoodie that is red and black, the colors of the University and on the front of the hoodie says, 'Rebels', which is the mascot for the school. He wore a pair of light blue and ripped blue jeans with a pair of black and red athletic shoes. He even had a long necklace with the letters 'BB' on it.

"BB, you look great! Not like a green bean anymore!" Cyborg says as he smiles at his once green best friend.

Beast Boy looks at his normal color skin, "This is how I was supposed to look without the accident."

"I actually like your green better," Raven says subconsciously, before actually realizing what she had said, she blushed brightly and decided to change the direction of the subject, "Go ahead and tell me my name, Mayor."

"Yours is Rachel Roth, but lucky you, you can go by Raven," The Mayor says with a small smile.

Beast Boy laughs slightly while earning a glare from Raven.

Raven looks down at the purple, blue and black ring that is in her hand. She is a little afraid of putting the ring on. What if she looked horrendous? She could probably guess she would look like a goth.

"Friend Raven, please, put on your ring. I can't wait to see how you will look!" Starfire says in excitement.

Raven sighs and she slowly slips on the ring and closes her eyes and allows the transformation to take place. She waits a couple of seconds before opening her eyes, but she does hear the gasps of her friends.

'Uh oh, that can't be good,' Raven mutters inside her head.

"Rae, you look badass," Beast Boy says to the transformed sorceress.

"It's Raven," She mutters quietly.

Raven's change had almost been the most drastic, just because she could be easily spotted with amethyst eyes and violet hair, but only her hair changed. Her eyes still are the same color. Her hair had actually grown a lot longer and thicker and it is black in color, with platinum blonde underneath her hair, bangs and around her face in a 'peek-a-boo' style. She also had a side swept bang over her left eye. Her skin color had changed to almost a pale porcelain color. It's really pretty and soft. Of course she had dark makeup on her face, but not too much that she looked frightening.

Raven reaches up to her ears and she feels a huge hole in her ear lobe. She wants to physically slap the crap out of whoever designed her ring. She has gauges, but not huge ones to the point they looked disgusting, just a little style to them. She reaches up a little higher and she realizes that she has her industrial piercing as well. Then realizes she feels something cold in her mouth…she sticks out her tongue and almost everyone freaks out, as does she. Her tongue is freaking pierced. What the hell? That's when she looks at her clothing, which is nothing but a band name t-shirt with a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans and a pair of lime green converse shoes. She doesn't say anything, but she couldn't wait to see herself in a mirror…none of them have seen themselves entirely yet.

"Rae…" Beast Boy says as he interrupts Raven's thoughts on how freaking insane she looks.

"What?" Raven asks bluntly.

"You have some sick tats," Beast Boy complements to the now gothic looking girl.

"I have what now?" Raven asks clearly confused, but then she looks down at her left arm.

She looks at her arm in wide eyes. She pulls up her black shirt sleeve and lord and behold…there is a sleeve tattoo that starts from her shoulder and then ends at her wrist.

'How did I not notice that before?' Raven thought to herself.

The tattoo is a blend of characters and emblems she had never seen before, along with other random designs.

"Dude, you have the Triforce tattoo! And a '1Up' mushroom tattoo! And a Pokeball! Oh my gosh! You have so many video game references on your arm!" Beast Boy shouts in excitement.

"Great…I'm a complete weirdo," Raven says slightly sad.

Beast Boy notices how her expression changed slightly. He's known Raven for a very, very long time. He knew her better than anyone else in the tower and vise versa. He could honestly say that Raven is his best female friend. Sometimes, he almost wonders if they are meant to be something more, but then he remembers, she would never be with a green guy. She always picks at him for it anyway.

"Alright then Titans, have we come to a decision on what you guys want to do?" The Mayor says while drawing everyone's attention to him.

Everyone looks to Robin and he steps forward.

He nods, "We will do it. If it means that we will be better, then we will give it a shot. We will start packing soon and looking for other jobs."

The Mayor smiles pretty big, "That's fantastic to hear. Just so you know, you can change clothes while in the rings, just make sure not to shower in them, or they'll malfunction."

They all nod.

The Mayor clasps his hands together and sighs quite happily, "Well, if that is everything. I'll be talking to you Titans later on. If you need any help, let me know. And good luck to you all. I'm sure that you will find the college life to be quite the adventure itself."

"I sure hope so, Mayor," Cyborg says distantly while still looking at the new appearances of the other titans.

The Mayor nods, "Okay then. If that is all, I will be seeing all of you later. Dick Grayson, Kori Anders, Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone…"

They all look at him as he calls them by their other names.

"…I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a great rest of the day," They Mayor says as he sees his own self to the door and leaves quietly.

Everyone looks between one another, not really speaking. Beast Boy breaks the silence again.

"Well…looks like we're a bunch of college kids now."

"We all look like a bunch of weirdoes, we won't fit in, whatsoever," Cyborg says bleakly.

Robin speaks up, "We are there to graduate, not to make friends."

"I guess, we should start packing," Raven says blandly as she slowly looks between the other titans.

Something strikes Beast Boy and turns his head to look at the new punk version of Raven, "Hey Rae…"

Raven looks at him in annoyance and asks, "What?"

Beast Boy raises his light, light brown eyebrows in a somewhat suggestive manner, "So, can I see that tongue ring of yours?"

Raven just looks at him with a death glare while ignoring the small laughter from Robin and Cyborg.

"If you don't watch it, you'll be seeing another dimension," Raven says in monotone while walking out of the room in search of a mirror.

"Duly noted," Beast Boy mutters.

XxX

**Here is my third story!**

**Tell me what you guys thought of it please!**

**Review! Reviews make me happy! **

**Thank you!**

**-ZMBE**


	2. Drinks and Guns

**I have nothing to say except, thank you for all the people that REVIEWED! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything else that I will be using in this story that you know isn't mine. **

XxX

The College Life

Chapter Two: Drinks and Guns

XxX

It had been a rough couple of days since the Mayor had stopped by to tell the Titans they are to attend the Jump City University in January. This leaves them such little time to enroll in classes, get the books, move their stuff into their new apartment complex and even search for new jobs. They have been kind of in a slump. They don't exactly know where to start and whenever they go out in public now, they have to wear their holographic rings. Apparently the Mayor had told the citizens of Jump City that the Teen Titans had to leave on an emergency mission in Africa and would be back after a few months.

It turns out that a bunch of superheroes from the surrounding areas are going to take turns watching over the Tower and city for a week and then they trade off. The Teen Titans are allowed back into their home, but they have to look like visitors or be really sneaky when they visit.

They really needed to search for jobs today and sometime soon they needed to check out the university and apartment. They still hadn't even looked at the apartment complex they are to be living in. The only thing that they decided on doing, is to enroll in the same classes at the same times, but pretend not to know one another, just because it would seem pretty suspicious that a preppy/jock boy (Beast Boy), a punk/gothic girl (Raven), a preppy/fashionable girl (Starfire), a buff and rough looking guy (Cyborg) and a athletic guy (Robin) all got along very well together on the first day of college. They would have to try and pretend to meet each other for the 'first' time again, in order for them to go with the flow of college.

Truth be told, none of them had really ever been to school before and usually you would need a high school diploma before you could go to college. Under the Titans circumstances, however, that would be the only exception for the Titans to be able to attend the University. Raven had been taught by the Monks of Azarath, so she had a pretty high intelligence. Beast Boy hadn't really had the opportunity to be taught in an 'educational' facility, but Rita had taken the time to teach him how to read and write and despite his lack of common sense, Beast Boy had actually taught himself how to do mathematics. When it comes down to it, Beast Boy is actually pretty smart. Starfire's education on Tamaran is not too different from Earth's, but fortunately for her, she knew how to read and write when she kissed Robin all those years ago to learn the English tongue. Robin had actually had private schooling when he was with Batman for a few years, he is pretty smart, except anything mathematics…he isn't too good at math. Cyborg is actually one of the few Titans ever to actually attend High School, unfortunately, he wasn't able to graduate because of an accident that led him to be part mechanics, so he couldn't go back to finish it out, but he is no dummy.

So really…how hard could college be?

In a couple of days, they are supposed to meet up with a Counselor of the University to discuss what classes and how many classes they need to take for the Spring semester. They actually don't know how these things work, but with the help of the school, they'll have it figured out in no time.

The Mayor had also told them that only the Dean knew of the Titan's real identities. However, when they start classes, their professors and counselors wouldn't know them. They would just be another set of college kids.

Today is actually the day that they had all decided they would go job searching, right after they go to check out the apartment complex that they will be living in. Raven had actually been relieved when she found out that she is going to live with Starfire, she would rather it be her than some random girl. She actually would prefer to live alone, but that would be pretty hard.

Raven is actually in her room right now. She had decided just this morning that she would move a couple of things over to the apartment. She's lucky that she wouldn't have to do hard labor to move her things, like some of the other Titans.

Raven looks at herself in the mirror. She really didn't know how much she liked looking at her normal, until she had gotten that holographic ring. She hated that she had to look like a complete freak out in public. This just isn't who she is. She would never in her life pierce her tongue or get so many tattoos. She looks down at her new ring and sighs while slowly sliding it on her ring finger. In about five seconds, her entire look changes to her punk attire.

She looks at the details of her appearance. Raven has to admit, she does like her hair. And she really didn't look like herself, which is the point of the rings in the first place. It's just something she had to get used to seeing.

Also, there is the name thing. Yeah, she gets to still get called 'Raven', but Rachel? What kind of name is that?

It's something she'll just have to get over. At least her name wasn't Dick like Robin's.

Raven snickers to herself. She feels like Beast Boy, laughing over something so insignificant. She regains her composure and draws her attention to her new art on her arm. She carefully takes in the detail on her tattoos, she kind of hopes that she doesn't find some more on random places of her body. She had actually done a little bit of research on some of her tattoos that Beast Boy had pointed out. Apparently most of the tattoos are from various video games, which she doesn't play.

A knock interrupts Raven's thoughts. She walks over to her door and opens it to reveal Robin in his holographic attire. It's so strange seeing him without his mask on and actually seeing his eyes. Actually, it is just weird to see all the Titans the way they look. Raven is almost going to have a hard time finding her friends with the different looks.

"Hey Raven, are you ready to go to the apartment?" Robin asks the sorceress.

She nods and says, "Yeah. Are you taking some things with you or are you waiting to do that later?"

"I decided to do that later on, so we can decide what rooms we get and such. I think you should do the same," Robin informs Raven just looks off to the side and then back at him.

"I was going to move a few things today, but I guess it would be better to wait and just worry about getting applications for jobs. It can take a while for places to actually call us back and hire us," Raven says as she nudges Robin out of her room and they begin to walk to the Common Room.

"That's what we are all doing. Everyone else is in the Common Room already and we are going to discuss just how we are going to get to the apartment building without being seen, because we are all in 'Africa' right now."

Raven nods and then says, "Well, I can teleport us so that we can be in an alley or something like that. Or how about we just drive?"

They enter through the double doors to the Common Room to see the other transformed Titans sitting on the couch, talking.

"Well, we could do that. I kinda forgot about the t-car," Robin admits as he walks down the stairs and looks at everyone else, "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Dude, we've been waiting ten minutes. Yeah, we're ready to go," Beast Boy says sarcastically as he stands up from the couch and walks over to Raven and just smiles weirdly at her.

Feeling kind of funny from the awkward smiling Raven asks, "What do you want, Pretty Boy?"

Beast Boy's green eyes go wide in mock hurt and feign sadness in his voice when he replies with, "Pretty Boy? Why…I'm appalled…I just had a goth call me Pretty Boy."

Raven rolls her eyes, "Shut up."

"Y'all, calm down. We need to go ahead and hurry. I'll drive the T-Car and park it a little far from where the apartment is so that we won't get spotted," Cyborg says as he grabs the keys off of the table and heads out to the garage.

Everyone follows him as they make their way to the T-Car. When they close enough to the car, Beast Boy yells out, "Shotgun!"

He quickly runs, opens the car door and jumps into the passenger seat. Everyone else just rolls their eyes and pile in to the backseat.

When everyone is buckled, Cyborg starts the car and they make their way to the city.

XxX

"Hello, how may I help you guys today?" Asks a short older lady, who is sitting behind a desk in the main office of the apartment complex.

Everyone looks between one another before Robin steps up to the group and speaks to older lady.

"Uh yeah, my name is Rob-..ahem…Dick Grayson, I was wondering if there is anyway my friends and I could get two separate rooms to live in for a while," Robin says to the lady who is busily typing in information into her computer.

A couple of seconds later the lady looks at Robin and asks, "You said your name is Dick Grayson?"

"Yes ma'am," Robin replies back.

The lady looks on her computer a few seconds later and then turns around behind her and stands up from the seat she had been sitting in. She went to a cabinet that is locked. She quickly unlocks it and retrieves two keys. She comes back to them and starts typing away on her computer.

"I actually got a call from the Mayor a couple days ago. He's paid off the apartment rooms for the rest of December, but come January he said you all would pay for it yourselves. I need the names of the others to make sure that I have the right people," The lady says looking at the other Titans, who didn't look like the Titans at all.

Robin presents the other titans to the lady, "This is Kori Anders, Rachel Roth, Victor Stone and Garfield Login."

"Logan," Beast Boy corrects quickly.

"What?" The lady asks in confusion.

"My name is Garfield Logan," Beast Boy addresses while smiling meekly.

The lady smiles slightly at him, receiving a hidden glare from Raven.

The lady types in some more information and then stands up from her chair and hands them the keys.

"Alright, you guys are all set! You don't have to worry about payments until January 2014. So you guys are good to go. Your room numbers on the keys and you're actually all on the same floor, which is the third floor. Just take the elevator down the hall and when you come out of the elevator, your rooms are to the left," The lady explains as she sits back down in her chair.

Robin and Raven both take the separate set of keys.

"Thanks…uh…?" Robin thanks not really knowing the name of the lady who had just helped them.

"Oh, you may call Jennifer. I'm the manager of the complex. Just let me know if there is something that I can help you with," Jennifer says with a kind smile.

All of them are about to walk off until Jennifer adds, "Oh, and no pets are allowed."

Starfire's heart drops slightly, but doesn't make a big deal out of it…She could take care of him until the other heroes come to watch over their home.

All of the transformed Titans enter the slightly small elevator and nothing is said until Starfire asks Raven what room number they were.

Raven looks down at the two keys that they have and she hands one of them to Starfire, "We are in room 301."

"Aw sweet! We are in room 302! We are across the hall from you girls," Beast Boy says in excitement as the elevator doors open up to the third floor.

The Titans walk down the hallway in search of their rooms, which actually isn't too far from the elevators.

"I bet all of the rooms are the same," Robin says as he inserts his room key into the doorknob. He unlocks the door with ease and opens the door.

The room didn't look too shabby at all. As soon as you enter the room it opens up to a pretty open living area and on the right side is a kitchen. When you walk further past the living room, you walk into a very short and small hallway which opens up to a pretty large 'master' bedroom along with a bathroom in the room.

"Hey! Where is the other bedroom?!" Beast Boy shouts in annoyance, which he immediately receives a hand over his mouth.

"Will you be quiet? You're not in the tower anymore. You'll have to be quiet," Raven informs as she removes her hand from his mouth.

Beast Boy rolls his green eyes and says, "Okay, but seriously. Where is the other room and bathroom?"

"It is over here, friend Beast Boy," Starfire says as her voice comes from where the door entrance is.

Beast Boy walks over down a hallway which is right across from the kitchen. It's short and small like the other one and it leads to a slightly smaller bedroom with a small bathroom as well.

"This is pretty nice, I wouldn't mind living here for a while," Cyborg says as he looks around in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's not too bad for us three. Let's go check out the girl's room," Robin says as they walk out of the guy's room and walk over to the girl's room.

It is Raven's turn to insert the key into the doorknob. When she opens the door it reveals a lot of the same things that the guy's room had. The kitchen and living area are the same, but they had two bedrooms that are pretty decently sized and also each one has a bathroom.

"Not too bad," Raven says as she looks around the apartment.

"Agreed," Starfire adds as she looks around it as well.

After about twenty more minutes of the gang looking around at the rooms, they decided that it is time to go to their favorite pizza place and decide where they could get applications from and who is hiring.

An employee came up to the crazy looking group of Titans. The employee is a guy, about their age, with tan skin and brown eyes with brown hair. He doesn't look too bad. On his name tag reads, 'Caliber.'

"How are you guys doing today?" Caliber asks in a pretty friendly voice.

"We're all good, what about you?" Robin asks politely as he places his menu down on the table and looks up at him.

"Just fantastic, actually. What can I get for you guys?" Caliber responds and asks as he takes his pad and pen out of his apron type uniform.

"We're just getting two separate pizzas. Half supreme with no meat, half pepperoni and then the other pizza will be half cheese and the other half with anchovies and pineapples. And could you bring plenty of mustard?" Robin says to Caliber, who has a very disgusted look on his face.

"Would you rather have mustard on the pizza or something?" Caliber tries to ask politely.

"The mustard is to drink, not eat," Starfire says to Caliber who just looks a little green in the face.

"…Alright then…I'll be back soon," Caliber says about to leave, but quickly comes back to the table, "Oh, I'm sorry. What did you guys want to drink? I'm new at the job, so I'm trying to get it together."

"Tea, no lem-"

"Cola!"

"Root Beer!"

"Water!"

Raven just glares as all the guys interrupt her, as usual.

Caliber furiously writes down the drink orders and then looks at Raven, who hadn't gotten the chance to tell him her drink order.

"And for you?"

"Tea, with no lemon," Raven says in monotone.

"Alright then, I'll be back with your drinks," Caliber says to the group as he walks away and a few minutes later returns with everyone's drinks and a bottle of mustard for Starfire.

"Did I get the right drinks?" Caliber asks kind of nervously while eyeing the group.

"I have a lemon in my tea…" Raven says in annoyance.

"Oh! Sorry, let me get you another one," He takes her drink and returns seconds later with a brand new tea, with no lemon.

"That okay?" Caliber asks in kindness.

"Yeah…thanks," Raven answers back as she sips her unsweetened tea.

"Awesome, anything else?" Caliber asks the group.

"Actually yeah, do you know if anywhere else is hiring? We are actually trying to get jobs ourselves," Cyborg asks the brown headed.

Caliber takes a couple of seconds to think and then answers, "We are in need of a waitress, I know that the movie theatre needs someone to run the ticket booth, one of the coffee shops somewhere around here is hiring for a cashier, and the mall has tons of stores that are hiring."

"Raven, you should get an application here," Robin suggests to the black-haired goth.

"No," Raven replies dully as she takes another sip of her tea.

"Uh…no offense, but she's not really the type that they're looking for. She would be better at 'Welcome to the Darkside'. It's a goth store out at the mall," Caliber tries to explain nicely as possible.

Beast Boy's temper sparks just a little, but doesn't say anything.

"I know she would be perfect here. She'd be pretty good eye-candy," Caliber says referring towards Starfire.

Robin immediately feels his anger and jealously hit the roof…if there was a roof above them…they had decided to sit outside.

"Excuse me, but do you kno-"

"Heh…ignore him," Beast Boy says as he slaps his hand over Robin's mouth.

Caliber gives them an odd look and then says, "Whatever," He turns his attention back to Starfire. "So…are you single?"

Starfire gives him a distasteful look and replies with, "I am not. I am in a very committed relationship with…uh…"

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin both look at her and are slightly trying to give her looks that say, 'Don't say Robin!'

Starfire then looks over at Raven who has been sipping her tea quietly while watching the entire things.

"You're in a committed relationship with who?" Caliber presses on as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"With her. My dearly beloved, Raven," Starfire says quickly while pointing over at her goth friend.

Raven's eyes widen and she chokes on her drink. She starts to cough hysterically and when she regains her breath and stops coughing she looks at Starfire in a glaring way.

Caliber, along with all the other guys, looked shocked beyond belief.

"You're with the goth chick?" Caliber asks in shock trying to register what exactly is happening.

Starfire ignores Raven's glare and answers with, "Yes and I enjoy her depressing and strange appearance. It is appealing to my eyes.

"Okay…whatever. You're weird anyway. You guys are all a bunch a weirdoes. I'm getting another employee to help you guys," Caliber says, quite rudely.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We were just leaving," Robin says spitefully as he stands up from the table along with everyone else.

"You don't want your pizzas?" Caliber asks the annoyed group of secret superheroes.

"No, you can eat them," Beast Boy replies as he begins to leave with his friends.

Raven is about to walk out, but stops and picks up her drink and slowly walks over to Caliber. He looks at her in a weird way.

"What are you doing, goth girl?"

Raven smiles slightly, "I forgot to leave a tip."

And with that, Raven takes her half full glass of tea and throws it all over the now wet pizza employee.

All the Titans had seen what she had done and they burst out in laughter as they walk out of the pizza restaurant, leaving a very wet and pissed off pizza employee.

XxX

"I can't believe you threw your drink on him, Rae! That was so unlike you!" Beast Boy shouts while in laughter as he walks down the sidewalk towards the mall to look for jobs.

Raven rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I don't exactly know what came over me, but he just really got on my nerves. I guess since now I just can't send people to another dimension, I have to improvise," Raven pauses and then looks towards Starfire while passing a bunch of people when they entered the big mall, "And you 'Kori', thank you for now making me a lesbian."

The boys burst out in more laughter, causing other people to look at the group.

"I couldn't believe she had said you two were in a committed relationship! That's just too great!" Cyborg says in amusement.

"I do not understand. Can you not be in a committed friendship with your friends?" Starfire asks the group who give her questionable glances.

"You can't tell someone that you're in a relationship with me, because that's almost like the way you're romantically involved with 'Dick', but instead you're romantically involved with me. Which that would make us lesbians or bisexual," Raven explains, sort of awkwardly to her best girlfriend.

Starfire blushes brightly before apologizing for her mistake, "I am sorry, friend Raven. I did not know."

Raven nods, accepting her apology.

"So where do we go first?" Beast Boy asks when they finally make it to the middle of the mall.

Raven looks over and sees the 'Take Pictures' with 'Santa' setup a couple of feet away from them.

"Garfield, you can work as an elf part time," Raven says with a slight smirk on her face.

Beast Boy shoots Raven a glare and then fakes a laugh, "Ha…ha…ha…cute, Raven."

Beast Boy feels a slight nudge in his ribs and he turns to see Cyborg giving him a sly smile, "Hey BB, someone's checking you out."

Cyborg points to two girls who are smiling and giggling and pointing at Beast Boy. Beast Boy politely waves and smiles back at them.

Raven feels a pang in her heart, but shakes it off. Of course it would be girls who are tan, tall, thin, blonde, and beautiful.

"Why don't you give them your number?" Robin suggests to Beast Boy.

Raven waits for Beast Boy to answer.

Beast Boy shakes his head, "No, thanks. They're not really my type.

Cyborg, Raven and Robin all look at him in shock. Starfire, not so much.

"But, they're girls? That is your type!" Cyborg says in shock.

Beast Boy shrugs, "No. They wouldn't like me for me. I already have someone that interests me."

This is news to everyone, to Raven especially.

"Oh really? Who?" Cyborg asks him with much curiosity in his dead voice.

Beast Boy gives him a look and says, "The same person for the past three years. And it isn't Terra. I'm completely done with her. You already know who it is. So does Star- I mean Kori."

"How come Raven and I don't know?" Robin asks feeling slightly annoyed that he is left out of the loop.

"Because it's none of your business and Raven doesn't really care about my love life," Beast Boy says spitefully back at Robin.

"How do you know that I don't?" Raven counters as she stops walking in the middle of the mall and looks at Beast Boy.

It almost seems like they're the only ones in the mall.

Beast Boy looks at her with almost hopeful eyes, "Do you?"

"We can talk about this later, right now, we need to look for jobs and fill out apps. Get as many as you can and we can meet back here in the food court and fill them out. After this, we can go walk around town and search for more jobs," Robin informs as he looks between his teammates.

They all nod.

"Alright, well let's get to it," Robin says as they all walk off in different directions.

XxX

"Hello, 'Welcome to the Darkside', my name is Maggie, how may I help you today?"

Raven has just entered a store that seems to represent her attire pretty well. This store sold almost everything punk/emo/goth or whatever. It seems like a good place to start. She's been in here countless times before and she actually knew Maggie on a pretty friendly basis, so it would be pretty weird to sort of meet her all over again.

"Yeah, I was seeing if maybe you guys are hiring," Raven says to Maggie who just looks at her dully.

Maggie shurgs and says, "I'm not entirely sure, but you can talk to my manager. She's in right now."

Raven nods, "Yeah, that'd be great."

Maggie walks away from Raven and sends a young woman, who is about the same height as Starfire. She has pixie, black with blood red colored hair. She has snake bite piercings on her bottom lip. She looks almost adorable.

"How can I help you today?" The woman asks in a slightly happier tone than Maggie's.

"Uh, I was actually looking for a job and I was wondering if you guys are hiring," Raven asks in monotone.

The woman places a finger up to her lip, "Actually, I am looking for help. Another sales associate like Maggie."

Raven pretends to sound relieved, "Oh great, that's awesome. I'm actually trying to pay for college."

The woman nods her head, "I completely understand. Actually, if you have time…" The woman pauses as she walks behind the counter and pulls out a pen and an application and walks back over to Raven, "…you can fill out this app and you won't have to wait or anything. You're hired on spot. When will you be able to start working?"

Raven takes the application and pen, "I can probably start next week, if that's okay with you?"

The woman smiles and nods, "Awesome! That's fantastic! Oh and by the way, my name is Harlem Santiago, but you are more than welcome to call me Harlem."

Raven smiles very slightly and reaches out her hand for a handshake, which Harlem takes, "My name is Rachel, but you can call me Raven."

"Well it's great to meet you, Raven. I can't wait to have you here," Harlem says as she starts to walk away but stops to say one last thing to Raven, "Oh yeah, and 'Welcome to the Darkside'."

Raven quickly fills out the paperwork and hands it back to Maggie, who just slightly smiles, "You know, you kind of remind me of someone."

Raven's expression didn't change, "Yeah? That's nice. So will one of you guys call me or something?"

Maggie nods, "Yeah. We will give you a call. Thanks for coming by, it'll be great working with you."

"Yeah, you too," Raven says as she begins to leave the store but is stopped by Maggie.

"Wait, I didn't get your name."

Raven turns around and smiles slightly at the curly red headed girl.

"You can call me Raven."

XxX

"This is seriously my last hope…" Beast Boy says in sadness as he walks into a 'Build-A-Bear Workshop' store.

He walks in and is immediately greeted by a short, older lady who is wearing a red apron that looks to be stitched in different places with different color patches.

"How can I help you today, sir?" The older lady smiles kindly at Beast Boy, who feels a little crept out to say the least.

"Uh…yeah. Are you guys hiring?" Beast Boy asks in hopefulness.

The older lady smiles, "As of matter of fact, we are. We actually need someone to start next week. Are you good with children?"

Beast Boy smiles brightly, "Oh yeah, I'm great with kids!"

"That's fantastic, let me just get you an application to fill out and we will give you a call sometime today," The lady walks over to the counter and grabs a pen and an application and walks back to Beast Boy.

"I didn't quite get your name, mine is Giselle Manson, but you can call 'Gee'," The older lady, now known as Gee, says with a bright smile.

"Oh, my name is Bea- er- Garfield. My name is Garfield Logan, but if you want you can call me Garfield," Beast Boy says with a polite smile, hoping the lady didn't catch his slip up.

Gee laughs, "Are you sure your name is Garfield?"

Beast Boy laughs with her and nods, "Yes I'm sure. I'm just nervous."

"Well, don't be. You basically have the job, just fill this out and we will give you a call later!" Gee says with a friendly smile.

Beast Boy quickly fills out the application and hands it back to Gee, who smiles kindly.

"Thank you, Garfield. I know that I will be seeing you soon. Have a good day!" Gee says as she walks back to the back with Beast Boy's application.

Beast Boy smiles brightly.

He had found a job!

XxX

After about two hours later, the Titans return back to the food court to fill out any applications that they got from the jobs they had looked at.

Raven is actually the last one to return to the food court, shockingly. Cyborg had already filled out one application while Robin had filled out two. Starfire, however, couldn't quite find the right place to work at, so she just decided that she would try the movie theatre or the coffee shop by their apartment complex.

"Dang Rae, what took you so long?" Beast Boy asks while giving her a warming smile.

Raven's heart skips a beat faster and her tummy feels…fluttery?

She shakes away the funny feelings and answers, "I was talking to my new co-workers at my new job."

"Wow, you too?" Beast Boy asks the sorceress who just looks at him with a confusing glance which he adds, "I got a job today too. They called me not too long ago and they said everything was a go."

"Wait, where do you guys both work? You don't work at the same place, do you?" Cyborg asks curiously as he looks between both of them.

"I got a job at 'Welcome to the Darkside', and I didn't see him there," Raven says them.

Beast Boy cheeks blush in embarrassment. Robin eyes him suspiciously.

"So…where do you work at Garfield?" Robin asks the blonde headed team member.

Beast Boy's face couldn't be more red when he says, "Uh…I actually work at Build-A-Bear Workshop."

"What?!" Cyborg shouts in amusement and shock.

"Isn't that just ironic?" Raven asks with a smirk and a dull voice.

"Hey! It's a job, alright? Besides, where did you guys get applications from?" Beast Boy defends as he shifts in his seat.

"I filled out an application for one of the electronic stores called, 'Short Circuits'. It sell everything that is electronics, which is right up my alley. I just have to wait for a call back," Cyborg pauses before deciding that he is gonna go ahead and return the application.

Raven decides that she is going to take Cyborg's chair next to Beast Boy.

"Dick, where did you fill out the application of jobs to?" Starfire asks her boyfriend who is trying to quickly finish his second application.

"The first one is to one of the sporting goods stores here called, 'Champions'. And the second one I'm filling out is to actually an ice cream shop right down there and this one is called, 'No Nuts'." Robin explains as he finally finishes his second application.

"Ha…no nuts," Beast Boy says with a childish smile on his face.

Raven rolls her eyes and then puts her attention on Starfire.

"You didn't get an application to anywhere, Kori?"

Starfire shook her head, "No, I did not. But someone told me that there is a cupcake bakery not too far from the mall or our temporary living facility. So, I would like to check it out before we completely head home."

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I'm gonna go take these applications back to the stores," Robin announces, not waiting for a response, he gets up and Starfire instantly follows him.

That just leaves Raven and Beast Boy alone at the table in the middle of the food court.

Raven is busy looking at her tattoos when Beast Boy says something, but she didn't exactly hear him.

"What did you say, Garfield?"

Beast Boy looks at her until she meets his eyes.

"I said, you look really good."

That is surprising.

"Okay…what made you say that?"

"Earlier when that guy at the pizza place was saying those awful things to you, he is stupid. You're beautiful. Whether you look like Rachel or Raven, but I prefer you with your purple hair."

Raven could hardly believe what she is hearing. She had to try with all of her might not to let face turn red like a lobster. She looks down and then back at him.

"Who is the girl that you're interested, if you're not interested in anyone else? Do you love her or something?"

Beast Boy looks at her, almost deciding what he is going to say, before he actually says it. He smiles sweetly at her.

"She's closer than you think…and I do love her," Beast Boy says in all honesty, not really too shy or embarrassed.

This kind of made Raven jealous.

"It's not Starfire is it?"

Beast Boy laughs slightly.

"No, not her."

Raven tries to think of all the girls that Beast Boy knows. Becoming annoyed she tries to press him more for information.

"Who is it?"

"Don't worry about it. When the time is right, everyone will know. Want some ice cream?"

Raven sighs in annoyance, finally giving up on the topic.

"Sure, thanks," Raven says as she watches Beast Boy walk over to the ice cream stand in the middle of the mall.

'He didn't even ask me what flavor I wanted,' Raven thought to herself and she smiles inwardly, but didn't show it on the outside.

Her mind wonders to the girl that Beast Boy could possibly love. She honestly had no clue and he is her best guy friend! Starfire and Cyborg both knew! Why couldn't she know? She hates being out of the loop, just like Robin. Maybe it's…ugh! She didn't have the first idea who it could be…but did she want it to be here? She could admit that over the years, she had learned to tolerate and actually and genuinely like Beast Boy, even with all his flaws and such. She would almost prefer his company over Starfire's sometimes.

She is so deep in thought, she didn't even notice the ice cream in a cup that is placed right in front her.

Raven looks at Beast Boy who gives her a smile and sits down in his chair, while slowly licking away at his peppermint ice cream cone.

Raven looks at the ice cream that Beast Boy had gotten her.

"How did you know I like peanut butter and chocolate ice cream?"

Beast Boy shoots her a knowing glance and smirks at her.

"Don't pretend like you're not the one eating the peanut butter straight from the jar or that whenever someone buys plain chocolate the bag is almost empty that same day," Beast Boy says while noticing the very faint blush appear on Raven's face.

"So I have a sweet tooth?"

"A sweet tooth? More like a mouthful of sweet teeth!" Beast Boy says while laughing slightly.

Raven takes a bite of her ice cream and smiles slightly, so slightly that you had to look carefully to see it, but Beast Boy could see it.

"You're really pretty when you smile, Rae," Beast Boy admits causing Raven to blush even more than she did before.

"You're adorable too, especially with all that peppermint in your teeth," Raven jokes while causing Beast Boy to freak out and starts to pick the peppermint out of cresses of his teeth.

"Thanks Rav-"

"OH MY GOSH, RUN!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"HE HAS A GUN!"

Raven and Beast Boy look at each other and jump up from the table and they run towards to where all the commotion is coming from.

In the middle of the mall, is Dr. Light, but he actually looks pretty scary. They notice that he has a gun in his hand.

Beast Boy is almost about to change form.

"Garfield, no! This isn't our job anymore, let's just go find Robin before something happens," Raven says as Beast Boy nods and they turn the opposite direction of Dr. Light.

Raven is about to follow behind Beast Boy, but she feels a forceful tug on her hair, which she instantly screeches in pain, causing Beast Boy to turn around.

"What a pretty little goth? Tell me…when I put this gun to your temple…do you see the light?" Dr. Light's voice and hot breath can be heard and felt in Raven's ear.

Beast Boy has to literally try with all of his might not to transform and beat the shit out of this man, for even treating her like this. He doesn't move any closer, in fear that he'll actually pull the trigger.

Dr. Light turns his attention to Beast Boy and smiles sinisterly towards him. He still has the gun pushed against Raven's temple and his other arm hooked around Raven's neck.

Raven doesn't struggle.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Beast Boy shakes his head.

"Oh really…then…could I perhaps…have her for myself?"

Beast Boy could feel his temper rising dangerously.

"No, you can't. She doesn't belong to you." Beast Boy growls to the villain who doesn't seem phased by the tone from him.

"From what you just said, she doesn't belong to you either," Dr. Light counters back, while tightening his grip on Raven's neck.

Beast Boy had no idea what to do. He couldn't transform, but he couldn't let the love of his life die right in front of him. And to Dr. Light, none the less!

"So, what are you going to do, pretty boy?"

XxX

**I actually couldn't find the right place to leave off, but I think this is pretty good!**

**I hope I get more reviews! **

**SO REVIEW!**

**I love you guys! So much!**

**Thanks!**

**-ZMBE**


	3. Saving a Life and Enrolling Classes

**I left off on such a shocking part! **

**And I love the reviews for this story, even though I don't get very many! But I don't mind! I love writing this story.**

**Plus, I might find some pictures that look kind of similar to the Teen Titans identities when they are wearing their rings. It will more than likely be on Instagram…maybe on my Facebook…I'm not exactly sure yet. Let me know what you think about that!**

**Another thing, I want to try and speed this story up so that we can actually get to the point of this story, which is school. So as of now…this story will not be in the time frame of the real world. It is still up-to-date, but it won't flow with present time.**

**Anyway, on with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything else that is not mine!**

XxX

The College Life

Chapter Three: Saving a Life and Enrolling Classes

XxX

"_So, what are you going to do, pretty boy?"_

Beast Boy looks between Raven's wide eyes and Dr. Light's diabolical eyes. He shouldn't move or else Dr. Light could pull the trigger and that's the end of that. But then again, if he just stands there and does nothing, the same thing could still happen.

"Garfield, don't just stand there," Raven says, but is immediately shut up by Dr. Light tightening his hold around her neck, preventing the air flow.

Raven begins to feel slight panic in her body when Dr. Light begins to slowly block the airway from her lungs.

"Which way would you rather see her die? Being suffocated to death or shot in the temple? I'll let you pick, blondie," Dr. Light says sinisterly as he pushes the barrel of the gun more into Raven's temple.

"How about you let go of her," Says a female friend from behind Dr. Light.

Dr. Light didn't even have time to turn around until he is hit from behind his head. He drops the gun from Raven's head and that's when Beast Boy strikes.

He runs over and grabs the gun from Dr. Light's loose hands and steps back. At that exact moment, Dr. Light is completely knocked over and off of his feet and hits the ground.

Raven, now free from Dr. Light's grasp, turns around to see Cyborg, Starfire and Robin. Cyborg had been the one who knocked Dr. Light off of his feet, Starfire was the one to hit him behind his head, Beast Boy now has Dr. Light's gun and now Robin has Dr. Light contained by his arms.

"Someone call the cops!" A voice yells in the rather large crowd of the mall.

"They're coming!" Another one yells.

"What about the Teen Titans?" Yells a woman in the crowd.

"They are in Africa! They're not here!" Answers back a man.

"Rachel!"

Raven turns around and sees Maggie and Harlem running towards her. They both are wearing the same looks on their face.

Worry.

"Are you okay, Raven? He nearly gave me a heart attack!" Harlem says as she places a hand on Raven's shoulder.

Raven nods, "Yeah, I was lucky that these complete strangers came and helped me when they did."

Raven turns to the 'complete strangers' and gives them a grateful smile. They all smile back at her, and played along.

Beast Boy walks up to Raven and her new co-workers. He smiles at both of them, "You guys must know one another."

Harlem nods, "Yeah. She's my new employee. Do you know Raven?"

Beast Boy looks at Raven and flashes her a very charming smile and shakes his head, "No, I don't. I don't know any of them either. I was just as lucky as her when they showed up when they did. Do you guys know, Rachel, was it?"

Raven has to restrain herself from rolling her eyes, "It's Raven. And I've never met them in my life."

"Move! Out of the way! Jump City Police Department!"

Everyone turns their attention to the JCPD. They moved everyone out of the way and got to the group and Dr. Light, who is still being held down by Robin.

One of the officers looks at Robin, "We got him, kid. What exactly happened here?"

Harlem walks over to the main officer and begins to talk to them on what happened.

The main officer walks over to Raven, while the other officers take away Dr. Light.

"Are you okay, Rachel? No pain or injuries?"

"No, I'm just fine. Thanks to these guys," Raven says in monotone as she gestures to Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin.

"And who are you guys? Are you friends of Rachel's?"

Robin shakes his head, "Nope. We all just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"Alright, and what's your name, son?"

"I'm Richard Grayson," Robin says while introducing himself.

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy all look at him for the sudden name change. They'll ignore it …for now.

Starfire steps up and smiles kindly at the officer and says, "My name is Kori Anders."

"I'm Victor Stone," says Cyborg as he gives the officer a nice smile.

"And I'm Garfield Logan," answers Beast Boy as he also smiles at the officer.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Rachel is actually very lucky that they're still good citizens out there, since the Titans have left for a while," says the officer as he smiles at all of them.

Rachel smiles slightly, "I think we better head out of here. So we let you guys do what you do."

The officer nods, "Get some rest. And if you start feeling funny, come to the hospital or something."

"Sounds good, thanks a lot officer," Raven turns her attention to her group of friends, "And thank you guys for helping me out."

Starfire giggles and says, "It is no problem, Rachel. I do hope that our paths will cross again real soon."

Raven rolls her eyes as she makes her way out of the mall and begins to make her way to the T-car that is well hidden, not too far away from the mall itself. She decides that she will wait for the other Titans in the car. She punches the code in for the car, opens the door and climbs into the passenger seat.

All the thoughts suddenly flow through her mind.

'_Dr. Light seemed almost completely crazy today. I mean, a gun?! Really? That's really peculiar, especially for him. Maybe with the word of the Teen Titans gone, all the villains are really becoming crazy. It's kind of funny though, he still couldn't catch a break. He still got a little piece of the Teen Titans.'_

Raven is interrupted from her thoughts when she hears the doors to the car open and the voices of her friends enter the car as well

"Friend Raven, it is glorious that you were not harmed in the confrontation with the Dr. Light," Starfire says as she sits in between Robin and Beast Boy in the back seat.

"Yeah, we are lucky that we got there when we did," Robin implies as well as he makes himself comfortable.

Cyborg climbs into the driver's seat and starts the engine then he says, "I can't believe Dr. Light brought a gun. That just doesn't seem like him. I guess with the Titans gone, all the villains are gonna try anything," Cyborg turns his attention to Robin, "And why is your name all of a sudden Richard?"

Robin looks up with a scowl on his face, "Because I hate everyone calling me Dick. It's a terrible name."

"I'm just glad that you guys came when you did," Raven says gratefully in her monotone voice as she looks out the window, while completely taking the attention off of Robin.

She notices that Beast Boy is looking out his window too and hasn't said a word. She didn't want to push him if he is mad or something.

"Is something wrong, Beast Boy?" Raven asks emotionlessly, but no sarcasm in her voice at all.

Beast Boy doesn't turn his head from the window, but answers to Raven's question, "No, I'm fine."

By his sad tone, Raven isn't convinced, but she doesn't tread. She just leaves it alone. Not another word is said until they are home.

XxX

It's about nine at night and all the Titans are out of their rings and wearing their normal looks. They are all in the Common Room, discussing how and what time they are going to speak to the counselors tomorrow to register for their classes.

Raven is sitting on the arm of the couch with her ankles crossed and legs extended with a cup of herbal tea in her hands. Starfire is sitting on the floor, playing with her little 'bungorf', Silkie. Robin is standing in front of the TV, facing the other Titans, and Beast boy and Cyborg are sitting on the seats of the couch.

"So, how exactly are we going to walk into the University without it looking too obvious that we know one another?" Robin asks the gang who look at him waiting for someone to answer his question.

"Maybe, it wasn't a good idea that we all showed up at the mall together," Raven says in her sarcastic voice.

Robin glares as her and then goes back to his serious face and says, "Well actually, it helped us out in the long run because everyone at the mall thinks we are all complete strangers to one another."

"But what about that Caliber guy that we ran into at the Pizza place? He could say that we knew one another before and then everyone would think something is up," Cyborg adds in.

"Just make people think he's crazy, it'll work," Raven says again in sarcasm receiving a giggle from Starfire.

"We could perhaps just go at one time, but be completely oblivious to one another," Starfire suggests.

Robin nods, "We could do that. Does that sound like a plan?"

They all simultaneously nod in agreement.

"Alright, then I think it's time that we get some sleep," Robin says as he walks out of the Common Room.

Starfire instantly follows after him while carrying Silkie in her arms, followed by Cyborg.

Beast Boy is about to walk out as well, but is stopped by Raven.

"Beast Boy, wait. I need to talk to you," Raven calls as she places a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"What Rae? Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Beast Boy asks in annoyance as he shrugs her hand off of his shoulder.

From the rude gesture, Raven glance hardens, "No, it can't. I want to know why you seem so sad."

Beast Boy doesn't meet eyes with Raven and says, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly normal.

"No you're not. You've been acting weird ever since the incident with Dr. Light."

Beast Boy rolls his eyes, "No, I haven't. Now leave me alone."

"I don't know why you're being an ass to me. I didn't do anything to you," Raven says in annoyance.

Beast Boy sighs, "You're right. You didn't. Now leave me alone."

Beast Boy tries to leave again, but is stopped by Raven's telekinetic powers on the door. Beast Boy turns around, not looking too amused by Raven's use of powers.

"I don't know why you're acting like I did something wrong. I had a gun to my head and I'm lucky to even be here," Raven says to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy flinches with hurt and then turns his hurt look to a full on hateful look.

"Yeah. You are lucky to be alive, Raven! I didn't do anything to even help! I just stood there! I looked like a complete idiot and I felt so useless!"

Raven's hard glare softens slightly. She just let's Beast Boy rant until he is done.

"It was so hard to come up with a decision on the spot. He could have ended your life, right there and I couldn't have done anything to save you. I was scared if I would have moved even the slightest inch, he would have pulled the trigger."

"It's a hard choice to make for anyone. I wouldn't have known what to do either. I don't hold anything against you. I'm not mad, or upset, or anything."

Beast Boy smiles slightly, "It's not that I'm mad at you, I'm more mad at myself."

Raven replaces her hand on his shoulder, but he doesn't shrug it off this time.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's probably a good thing that you didn't. He was unpredictable. He could have pulled the trigger if you would have moved. Just don't blame yourself for what you didn't or did do. Everything happens for a reason," Raven says as she gives Beast Boy a soft smile.

He smiles back at her, "Thanks Raven. I think I'm gonna head to bed now. We gotta be up early for college enrollment."

Raven nods, "Night, Beast Boy."

"Goodnight, Raven."

XxX

"So, we all decided that we will take the same classes, at the same time, and same days?" Robin says to all of the other Titans in the T-Car before going to the college, which is a couple of blocks away.

They all nod.

"What classes should we knock out this semester?" Cyborg asks Robin.

"Let's see…we need two elective type classes and then two main ones. That gives us the hours that we will need to be a freshman, I believe. Let's just all agree to knock out math and English. And I know that speech is necessary, but I'm not sure about the last one. Whichever one of us goes first, we will pick out that class and stick with it," Robin says to the group, who all look pretty okay with the idea.

"Sounds splendid, boyfriend Robin! Let us go now! I cannot wait to see the Earthly educational facilities!" Starfire says in excitement.

They all climb out of the car and in separate directions, they walk to the college and to the counseling center. They are all wearing their rings and the outfits they had gotten with them when the Mayor had given them the rings. All of them have to pretend that they don't know one another, which would probably be a challenge in itself.

Raven walks up to the college in her punk/emo/goth attire. She is pretty surprised to see so many people her age, younger and older walking around on the campus. The campus is pretty vast and beautiful as well. The buildings are all structured with tan bricks and in the front yards are filled with the greenest grass and the prettiest flowers.

Raven could see out of the corner of her eye, Beast Boy walking up to the counseling center. He flashes a small smile and walks up to the door. She doesn't smile back, but she does feel a fluttery feeling in her stomach, but pushes it away. Beast Boy holds open the door for Raven and allows her to walk in first before him.

She walks into the building and takes in its appearance. It smells like it had just been painted. The walls are all a light beige color and the flooring is gray carpeting. It didn't seem too busy at all, which surprised Raven.

She walks into the main office and is greeted by a young woman behind a short desk.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you today?" The lady smiles towards Raven.

"Yeah, I would like to enroll in classes for the spring semester," Raven says in monotone.

"Alright, well just sign your name here and have a seat over there on the couch. We will call you when they're ready." The lady says kindly as she hands over a clipboard with a sign-in sheet and a pen.

Raven scribbles her fake name, 'Rachel Roth', and takes a seat like she is told. She watches Beast Boy who had to do the same thing. He walks over to Raven's direction and takes a seat on one of the chairs across from Raven. A couple of minutes later, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin come in, sign in and sit in the chairs and couch. They completely ignore each other, which is kind of hard for Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Cyborg kept glancing at Beast Boy from underneath his hood and kept chuckling softly along with Beast Boy. Robin quickly snaps his fingers, causing both of them to stop. Raven just rolls her eyes.

"Rachel Roth, you can follow me back to my office and we will discuss what classes you would like to take for this semester," a voice says, causing Raven to look up at a lady that is somewhat short with tan skin and short black hair.

Raven nods and stands up from the couch she had been sitting on. She follows the lady down a hallway to a small room. The small room displays a bunch of plaques of achievements and pictures of kids. It must be her office.

"My name is Jessica Castro, and I'll be helping you today. Do you have any idea what classes you want to take this semester? I know that a lot of them have filled up quick, because registration was opened during November," Mrs. Castro explains as she sits down at her computer desk and begins to type furiously on the keyboard.

"I was hoping to take Mathematics, Speech and an English class, but I'm not sure about the last one. Maybe you could help me out with that one," Raven says to Mrs Castro in her monotone voice.

She nods and says, "Just give me one second and let me see what we still have open. How is your schedule? Do you have a job?"

"Yeah, but I can work my job around school. I actually prefer to have my classes in the morning," Raven says to Mrs. Castro who nods in agreement.

It takes a couple of minutes before Mrs. Castro speaks again, "Okay, let's go ahead and check out English. You need to take English 1301, which is the first English class that you have to take. And it seems like that one still has some spots open for you…"

"Awesome," Raven says to her who seems to be really focused on what she is doing.

"…Do you want to take English on Tuesdays and Thursdays at nine in the morning?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Raven says dully, feeling slightly confident in the time and days for the classes.

A few more seconds of silence, except for the tapping of Mrs. Castro's keyboard, she says, "Now, let's check out Math."

Raven nods.

"You will need to either take College Algebra one or…well actually, that's the only one we have open, so you can only take that one. This class is on Monday and Wednesday at nine in the morning as well, do you want that?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. This seems to be a lot easier than I thought it would be," Raven admits to the counselor.

She smiles and types furiously on the computer and then says, "And you said you wanted to take a Speech class?"

Raven nods.

"Well, you need that one," Mrs. Castro jokes, "I'm just joking."

Raven doesn't say anything and she has to refrain herself from glaring at her.

"Alright…now…there is a Speech class. It's on Tuesdays and Thursdays at eleven in the morning. That okay?"

"Yes," Raven says, feeling annoyed with talking this much already.

Mrs. Castro types furiously and then asks, "So, you don't know what you want to do for your last class?"

Raven shakes her head.

"Okay, well let's make it an elective type class, so that you're not too overwhelmed with work and stuff…" Mrs. Castro says as she lets her voice drift off as she looks at her computer.

"…You will need a PE credit, so would you like to do that?" Mrs. Castro asks Raven who thinks for a second and nods, "Awesome, that class is on Monday, Wednesday and Friday at twelve in the afternoon."

"Great, so is that everything?" Raven asks the counselor who shakes her head.

"Well, just a heads up, the classes that you have only twice a week are an hour and twenty minutes long and the classes that you have on three days are only fifty minutes. Plus, it would be a good idea if you got your school ID made," Mrs. Castro explains to the black-haired goth.

Raven nods.

"Also, it would seem like someone has paid for all of your classes and books, which I already have for you right here. So lucky you, right?" Mrs. Castro jokes.

"Do I get a schedule?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm printing it off right now…just a few seconds and…here it is," Mrs. Castro says as she pulls out Raven's schedule out of the printer and hands it to the goth girl.

"Is that everything?"

"Yes it is, and you can get your ID made in this very building, just go to the check-in desk and they'll get you one made," Mrs. Castro says as she smiles kindly at Raven, "It's been a pleasure helping you Rachel. I hope you have a good day."

Raven stands up from her seat and sort of smiles at the counselor and says, "Thanks, you too."

With that, Raven walks out of the office and back to the small waiting area where the other Titans are sitting.

Beast Boy is the first one to notice her. Raven makes eye contact with them and hands Beast Boy her schedule, he quickly looks over it, to make sure to get the same classes as her.

"Garfield Logan," the voice of the same lady that had just helped Raven, Mrs. Castro, says as she enters the room.

The same process continues until all of the Titans were registered for the same classes. They had even all gotten their IDs done and received all of their books. They were pretty lucky to get all of the same classes on the same times and days.

They are now all piling into Cyborg's car.

"Well, looks like all we need to do now is move our stuff into our apartments," Robin says as he crawls into the backseat with Starfire and Raven.

"Don't forget, we also have to go grocery shopping for food and cleaning stuff for the apartment. It doesn't come with the rooms," Raven inputs in a monotone voice.

"Oh yeah, we can do that tomorrow. No big deal. But, we should also move our stuff in before we go buying groceries," Cyborg says as well, while driving down the road.

"So…we are shopping tomorrow? Why can't we just take a day off? I'm tired of going here and there and everywhere!" Beast Boy complains as he sinks down in the passenger seat of the T-Car.

"Quit complaining Beast Boy," Robin says to Beast Boy, who just rolls his eyes.

"I absolutely cannot wait to be sharing the room with friend Raven! Are you not just the joyful, Raven?" Starfire says in excitement as she smiles brightly at her goth friend.

"I'm just giddy with joy…"

XxX

**Okay guys. It's official. I will put up pictures of the 'Teen Titans' after their identity change. Now bear in mind, these are not cartoons. These are pictures that I found off the internet of people who I thought resembled them quite well. Some of you may agree or disagree, but I think it will work!**

**It will either be a Facebook page or an Instagram page! Either way, the name will be ZMBE2012.**

**Let me know if you would prefer Instagram or Facebook! **

**Thanks again!**

**-ZMBE**


	4. UPDATE! Not a Chapter!

**Posted December 19, 2013**

**It is finally here, you guys! I have created a Facebook page for my author name and such! **

**The name that you will need to type in to find it is…**

**Zmbe2012**

**That's the exact name and way to find me.**

**The default picture is a color picture with multiple pictures of the Titans and the words, 'Teen Titans' are on the picture as well. The cover photo is of Raven and it says, "Sometimes."**

**They were the only photos that I have on my phone.**

**You are more than welcome to post whatever you would like to on this page. Send in your own photos or whatever! Just make sure you like the page.**

**The photos are from a lot of the character from different stories of mine. There will more to come and more to add.**

**Updates and new story stuff will be posted on this page as well! **

**You leave a message or anything, I will get back to you! **

**Thanks again you guys! Any further questions, message me on my Fanfiction account!**

**-ZMBE**


End file.
